just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance Judahs Playlist
Just Dance Judahs Playlist Is The First Game In The Judahs Playlist Series Revealed On Nov 4th At E3 2018 GamePlays And Features Just Dance Judahs Playlist comes with an insane amount of content for all the family to enjoy! * With Judahs'' Dance Crossover, the dance-on-demand subscription streaming service, you have access to 400 songs and more! Every copy of the game comes with 1-month’s access on Xbox One, Wii U, Switch, and PS4! * This year, multiple creative experts from different artistic backgrounds have contributed to creating stunning universes for the game, like street artist Chanoir and stop-motion studio Clay Animation. More partnerships are to be announced later! * The acclaimed '''Kids Mode Is Added To Just Dance Judahs Playlist' ** The dedicated mode brings a tailored interface for the youngest players to enjoy in full autonomy & security, together with 8 new kid-friendly choreographies, and additional curated songs! ** And the 40 new songs are also available on old-gen consoles! (Wii, Xbox 360) Just Dance the way you want! Your Just Dance experience has never been so personalized. * The game learns your dancing habits and suggests content you will also like! Follow your instincts and pick the perfect pre-made playlist to match your mood, or let the game make recommendations created just for you. For every moment, there’s a Just Dance playlist. ** With the new intuitive interface, personalizing your game experience has never been so easy. Pick your favorite songs among the ever-growing Just Dance Judahs Playlist Catalog and create your own playlists to customize your Just Dance party *** The dynamic new home page features seasonal and special event playlists, game news highlights and a new community section. Stay up to our latest news, jump into our online mode World Dance Floor, or follow our thematic & curated playlists recommendations… the completely new home screen is the central hub for everything Just Dance! *** With Judah's'' Dance Crossover'', the party never stops. More songs will be added all year long to enrich the game’s suggested playlists and game modes. No additional accessories are required to join the fun! Just use your smartphone with the Just Dance Judahs Playlist Controller app! * Use your smartphone to track and score your moves - no camera, Kinect, Wii Remote, or PS Move required! Up to 6 players can play with their phones simultaneously.2 Track List D-Means Its In Demo W-Walmart Only Idk-Dont Know The Date Of The Song K-Korea Only KD-Korea Demo Only Always Remember Us This Way/Lady Gaga/2018/Duet/D Let Her Go/Passenger/2012/Duet Girls Like You/Maroon 5 Cardi B/2018/Duet Millon Reasons/Lady Gaga/2016/Solo/D We Dont Talk Anymore/Charlie Puth Selena Gomez/2015/Duet Meant To Be/Florida Georgia Line Bebe Rexha/2017/Trio/W Chun Li/Nicki Minaj/2018/trio MiMiMi/Serbero/2014/Duet If I Die Young/The Band Perry/2010/Trio Eastside/benny blanco Halsey Khaild/2018/Duet Before He Cheats/Carrie Underwood/Idk/Solo Gee/ Girl Generation/2009/Trio/K/KD Crying In The Club/Camila Cabello/2017/Squad Alone/Marshmello/2015/solo I'll Never Love Again/The Cast Of A Star Is born/2018/Duet Downloadable Content Edit = JD14 - Was Added From Just Dance 2014. = * (P) - Available as DLC for the PAL region. * JD2015 - Was Added From Just Dance 2015. * ® - This DLC is unavailable in the United States and Canada. * (F) - Free DLC. * Unless otherwise stated, all the new DLCs cost 300 Wii Points/$2.99, and all the Alternate routines and recycled DLCs cost 200 Wii Points/$1.99. Launch We Cant Stop/Miley Cyrus/2013/Solo/$1.99/JD14 The One That Got Away/Katy Perry/2011/Free/Duet Dec 23st When The Lights All Shine/The Merps/2018/1.99/Squad Deck The Halls In The Walls/The Merps/2018/1.99/Trio Xmas Tree/Bollywood Santa/2014/1.99/Duet/JD2015 Monochrome Blue Sky/Hatsune Miku/Idk/Solo/Free Squares These Were Found In The Files Of The Demo